First Christmas
by CSM
Summary: How Finn and Rachel should have spent their Christmas together


**Title:** First Christmas

**Author**: CSM

**Summary;** How Finn and Rachel should have spent their first Christmas together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**AN**: _So this started as a short little cute one shot of a Finchel Christmas since RM deprived us of mistletoe kisses and just cute Finchel...and somehow this story took on a life of its own. Thus this ridiculously long one shot came about._

_Special thanks to i-am-a-dork for doing the beta thing and putting up with my ramblings and complaints about this story never wanting to end lol. Also this is for egyouppt for just being her crazy self and encouraging all the dirty Finchel in this fic lol, and all the other ladies on twitter : )_

**First Chrstmas**

Rachel runs through her father's office, muttering to herself as she scans the room quickly. She opens her mouth, using her loud voice to her advantage, as she calls out to her father.

"Daddy! Have you seen my purple bag?" She's sounding like spoiled child, but at this point she doesn't care. She is running late and she refuses to make it longer.

"Honey, you have like a million purple bags." her dad responds, despite the fact she called out for her other father.

"Daddy!" she all but screams, deciding to ignore her Dad for the moment. She's now on all fours looking under the couch in the office.

"Princess." her Daddy calls out, she looks up blowing her hair out of her face and grins when she sees her purple gift bag slinging from his finger, as well as the plate of sugar cookies in his other hand.

She grins happily, skipping over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you! I thought for sure I'd have to cancel on Finn because I couldn't find his family's gifts. I would have been mortified!"

"So you didn't get the boy a gift?" her dad asks curiously as he steps into the doorway.

Rachel rolls her eyes grabbing her bright red handbag," I have Finn's gift in here."

"What did you get him?"

She eyes him closely, knowing that he is no longer just being curious, but downright nosy. Her other father already caught on and nudges the shorter man in the stomach," Leave the girl alone Hiram."

Her dad holds up his arms in mock defence, looking between the two of them, "Can't a father query about his only daughter's life? I didn't realize being a caring parent was a crime."

Rachel rolls her eyes at his melodramatic tone as she grabs her red coat and slips it on. She looks at both her fathers as she buckles the various buttons on her coat, "That isn't being caring. That's you being simply nosy, and the gift isn't inappropriate and I'm appalled at your insinuation, Dad. I would think that you would know that you raised me better than that. Besides I know you. The only time you get like this is when you think I'm doing something inappropriate with my boyfriend of eight months."

She looks across at her other father to see that he is smirking at her as he drapes his arm around her other father, "Besides we have nothing to worry about Hiram. Our little girl is a smart, responsible adult. She knows that abstinence is..."

"We are not having this conversation again!" Rachel exclaims, mortified, her cheeks flaming as she looks at her two fathers. "Why can't the two of you be like normal parents and avoid this conversation like the plague? Why must you insist on bringing it up every single time we talk about Finn?"

She groans realizing her mistake when both her fathers are sporting stern looks and the shorter of the two speaks. She sighs as she grabs her floppy green hat she'd gotten from Finn for her birthday last week.

"Do we need to remind you about what I walked in on two weeks ago young lady?"

She immediately blushes at his words, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She and Finn are still suffering from the fallout of that particular incident. They are lucky that their parents even allowed them to celebrate the last day of Hanukah, her birthday AND Christmas together. Finn is still pulling for New Years, but she told him don't push his luck. She knows the only reason all three of those things were permitted was because her fathers were present for the previous two and Finn's parents will be there today.

No good can come from her father walking in on her and her boyfriend, especially since she was half naked when he walked in. Her cheeks redden again as she remembers that incident, but this time for an entirely different reason. She quickly grabs the plate of cookies and gift bag from her father, moving around to strap on her red bag.

"I really need to get going. Finn says they open gifts at 9 o'clock sharp." she says deciding to take a page out of her boyfriend's book and embrace the art of avoidance when it comes to her parents.

Her Dad looks not at all amused, but her Daddy simply puts a comforting hand on the shorter man's shoulder and takes a step to the left, allowing her to leave the room.

"Have fun honey. Just remember to be back at 9."

Rachel sighs knowing not to argue with that, another fallout from 'the incident'. Even though they got to celebrate these holidays she still has her curfew, which has also been cut back by four hours.

"I will." She promises kissing him on the cheek then moving to her other father to the same.

"Drive safely sweetie." her daddy says, hugging her, "And tell Finn and his family we said Merry Christmas."

Rachel beams at him as he fixes her hat for her. Her father hardly ever refers to Finn by his given name, but when he does, she is reminded that despite all his comments, he does approve of her boyfriend.

"Have fun watching the parade." she says over her shoulder as she heads to the front door.

* * *

Rachel drives up the Hudson-Hummel driveway, grinning at all the bright coloured lights glaring back at her. She may not celebrate Christmas, but her boyfriend's infectious enthusiasm for the holiday has certainly rubbed off on her. As she gather her stuff she grins, as she catches sight of the 'Finchel' snowmen that Finn had made last night and sent her a picture of via text message. Both snowmen had lost a little of its shape due to the snow melting, but they were still the cutest thing she had ever seen, his snowman completely towering over her own and they are wearing matching red scarves with gold stars.

She looks at the snowmen one last time as she locks her car and heads to the front door, but before she could ring the doorbell, the door flies open, startling her. Her boyfriend is standing there, grinning at her, dressed in reindeer pyjamas. It's a Hummel tradition that the family must stay in their Christmas pyjamas for the entire day.

"Cookies!" he says enthusiastically, taking the plate from her and pulling back the plastic wrap to inhale the scent, as he moans softly.

She rolls her eyes at his antics, placing a hand on her hip as she addresses her boyfriend in a dry tone, "Hello Finn. Merry Christmas to you too."

Finn grins at her sheepishly as he drapes his free arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest and placing a kiss on her hat covered hair," Hey baby. Merry Christmas."

She grins up at him, puckering her lips and awaiting a kiss, but frowns when he pulls her into the room and closes the front door behind her. She watches as he places her plate of cookies on a nearby table, along with the large purple gift bag, and hooks her handbag on one of the hooks his mother had installed.

He suddenly snakes his arm around her waist and backs her up against the doorframe at the entrance of the living-room. She looks at him, startled, but before she could question him, his hands are cupping either sides of her face and angling her head towards him and his lips are brushing lightly against hers. She sighs into his kiss, her hands going around his neck as she deepens the kiss, tasting chocolate on his lips.

After a few seconds they break apart and he's grinning down at her," Merry Christmas baby."

She breathes deeply in response, realizing that he has left her slightly breathless. He simply smirks at her as he helps her take off her coat. Once she's free of it she looks up at him questioningly, "What was that about?"

Finn grins sheepishly as he gently takes of her hat and ruffling her hair slightly as he gesturing to the doorframe as he speaks," Wanted to kiss you under the mistletoe."

She looks up and sure enough hanging at the corner of the doorframe is a small piece of mistletoe. She giggles slightly but then frowns, "Shouldn't it be in the middle of the frame?"

Finn grins sheepishly as she intertwines their fingers, "Yeah but I kinda wanted to kiss you against the wall."

She blushes at his words as she looks up at him sweetly," Finn you do know you don't need a piece of mistletoe to kiss me right?"

"Duh Rach. But it's all part of the holiday. Makes it more fun." he says sheepishly, and he is looking absolutely adorable in his reindeer pyjamas. She can't help but appreciate the irony that _he's_ the one now wearing animals on his clothes.

"Come on, Burt just went to wake up Kurt. Mom's making some hot chocolate with soy milk for you." Finn says, enthusiastically pulling her towards the kitchen, but not before grabbing her plate of cookies, "Did you bring your pyjamas?"

"Oh yes!" she says, pulling him to a stop and going back to grab her handbag. She loves the fact that his family is including her in their traditions, "I'll just go change into them, in your room, after I tell your mother hello."

"Mom made vegan stuffing." Finn informed her, "and did a little tofurkey for you and babe, no offense, but that thing tastes like shit."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Well I guess I can just be glad that you even decided to try it."

Finn grins sheepishly, "I needed to know. But babe when we get older, we need to have a turkey. I don't care if we have to order one of those already cooked ones. A turkey is like a Christmas staple in my house. We can't have a Thanksgiving or Christmas without one."

Rachel looks at him in shock as they enter the kitchen and he goes to sit at the dining room table that's off on the other side of the room; he's more focused on her cookies. She wonders if he's even aware that he just basically planned out their future holiday plans for the rest of their lives. She shakes her head in disbelieve, trying to control her urge to jump him in utter excitement, when his mother calls out to her.

"Rachel! Merry Christmas sweetie!" Finns mother greets her brightly as she wipes her hands on her Santa Claus apron.

"Hello Mrs Hummel. Merry Christmas to you too." Rachel says, returning the greeting just as brightly, moving to hug the older woman. She turns slightly to gesture at Finn who is currently eating a cookie and grinning at them sheepishly

"I brought sugar cookies for everyone. Well, that is if Finn decided to leave any for you, Mr. Hummel or Kurt."

Carole laughs as she shakes her head, "Don't worry. I'm well aware that I may never taste these infamous cookies my son raves about."

Rachel pinks slightly at the compliment, but sends her boyfriend a stern glare nonetheless, before she looks back at Carole, "I just wanted to thank you and Mr. Hummel for inviting me to celebrate Christmas with your family. Being Jewish, I've never celebrated Christmas but I'm very honoured to be a part of all your Christmas traditions."

"Don't be silly of course you're welcome to celebrate Christmas with us..."

"You're probably in this house more than I am" a dry voice called out from the other side of the room.

Rachel grins as she turns around to greet her friend, "Not my fault you decided to go to a fancy boarding school a million miles away."

"It's probably a blessing in disguise, so that I don't have to witness you and Finn sucking faces inappropriately in my house every time I'm home." Kurt says with disgust, but despite his tone, he's grinning at her as he pulls her into a hug, "Merry Christmas ms diva."

"Dude!" Finn calls out from his place at the table, "I thought we agreed there would be no mentioning of that."

"_Finn_." Rachel says with a groan her face turning red. There really is no need for his parents to know about _that_. She already dealt with one pair of over protective parents, she certainly doesn't need or want the Hummels to think she's some kind of hussy or something. Okay, she knows that Mrs Hummel does not think that of her, but ever since her fathers had to call Finn's parents about 'the incident', she has been trying to be the picture perfect girlfriend, and Kurt and his sly remarks are not helping her cause especially since the three of them know he's talking about a completely different circumstance.

"How about we not talk about Finn and Rachel's relationship and celebrate Christmas?" Burt asks as he walks into the room, "Merry Christmas Rachel."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Hummel." Rachel squeaks slightly, going to hug the older man.

"Rachel, I made some soy pancakes for you if you haven't had breakfast as yet."

Thanks Mrs. Hummel I'm just going to change into the perfect holiday attire." she explains, gesturing to the handbag

A few minutes later she walks sans her handbag, smiling sheepishly at Finn who grins at her from his side of the table. The entire family is seated and there is an empty seat right between Kurt and Finn for her.

"Oh dear god, what is _that_?" Kurt exclaims pulling at her sleeve and examining the print on the pyjamas', "Are these unicorns? Rainbow unicorns?"

She blushed slightly at his words, "Well I don't own Christmas pyjamas and Finn said..."

"Rach ignore him, you look hot it your unicorn pyjamas." Finn says placing a reassuring hand on her back, but at his mother's stern look, he stuttered out something else, "I mean cute. You look cute."

She blushes at his words, afraid to look either of Finn's parents, but when Burt claps she looks up startled

"Alright! Now that we're all here, let's dig in. I' starving."

* * *

Four hours later, after all the presents have been opened, Finn, Rachel and Kurt are all sitting in the living room watching 'A Flintstones Christmas'. Well Rachel and Finn are snuggled up on the couch, Rachel lounging between Finn's legs, while they have a blanket draped over their bodies. Kurt is curled up on a nearby armchair, but his head is buried in his iPhone and the sly remarks he had been originally been making towards Finn's choice of a movie are now few and far between.

Rachel sighs in content as she rubs her cheek against the soft material of Finn's tee-shirt "I like this."

"Flintstones are awesome." Finn says with a grin, as his fingers play with a few short strands of her hair.

"Not the show silly." Rachel says with a giggle," I mean being here with you."

She looks up at him and he's grinning sheepishly at her, "Yeah that's totally awesome too."

She giggles at his slightly uncomfortable expression and hoist herself off his chest to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Could the two of please not do that in my presence?" Kurt asks dryly from his seat, "I'm getting horrible flashbacks from Rachel's birthday last week."

Immediately, both she and Finn turn red in embarrassment as she slides down Finn's chest to her previous position. Her face is flaming as she remembers the birthday dinner her fathers had for her, where she and Finn tried to sneak away for a few minutes. It's safe to say that it was not a success, and that she couldn't look Kurt in the eye for the remainder of the night. She's just grateful that they were both still clothed this time, and Kurt didn't see too much. She groans when she realizes that there is no way for her to justify that incident.

"Oh please, for the love of all things good. Do _not_ be thinking of what you were doing, while I'm sitting right here! It's bad enough I got a glimpse of things I never ever _ever_ want to see-"

"It's not like we were naked or anything." Finn says with a huff, "I mean you barely even saw that my hand was up..."

"_Finn_!" she screeches loudly, immediately sitting up and slapping his chest looking at him in horror.

But before Finn could respond, she hears the door to the living room swing open and she immediately slides to the other end of the couch, and looks across to see Finn and Kurt's parents as they walk, in all bundled up to go outdoors.

"Okay boys, we're heading out. We'll be back around 6 or so." Carole says as she grabs her coat and slips it on.

Rachel looks at her, confused and about to open her mouth to ask where they were going, when she feels a sharp tug at her foot. She looks across at her boyfriend to see that he is gripping her foot in his large hand and subtly moving his head from side to side. She frowns in confusion, not understanding what he's trying to tell her but when she goes to open her mouth again, his grip on her foot tightens. With a slight huff, she folds her arms and looks at him, annoyed as Kurt looks up from his phone.

"You two have fun." Kurt says with a grin, "Three of us will probably have to endure Finn's idea of holiday movies for a few more hours before we can enjoy some real classics like The Holiday."

Finn groans," Dude that's like the most chick flick...er...that's such a chick flick."

"Finn." his mother warns, "The three of you made a deal, two movies each. Live up to your end of the deal."

Rachel and Kurt share a giggle at Finn's expense as Burt pulls on his own hat, "You boys behave or else you'll have to come help serve food at the centre as well."

"You and Mrs Hummel are going to help out at a home?" Rachel asks curiously

"At the hospital I work at," Carole answers, "Every year Finn and I usually go, but since I have a husband to show off this year, I thought I'd do that. And the boys mentioned the three of you would enjoy watching Christmas movies instead."

Rachel smiles at her words, but is slightly confused because Kurt and Finn's taste in movies are like oil and water, they don't agree at _all,_ but before she could query this, she feels yet another tug at her foot. She glares at her boyfriend, just about ready to kick him.

"Alright, you kids have fun and behave!" Burt calls out.

Rachel can't help but blush when she sees the pointed look that Burt sends Finn. She and Finn may never be able to live down that incident. Neither of their parents will ever trust them again, and she is horrified at the thought that when school starts back, this new arrangement their parents have implemented may be a permanent thing. She's so consumed in her thoughts, she doesn't notice when Kurt gets up to stand near the window, looking out at his parents before he walks back to them and claps, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready and be out of your hair in about 30 minutes. I'll be back around 5." Kurt says to Finn.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asks confused, looking between her boyfriend and his brother, "Where are you going?"

"It's cool babe, we worked it out." Finn tells her enthusiastically, "Kurt's going to spend the afternoon with Blaine and his family."

Rachel eyes widen at that admission as well as Kurt's red cheeks, "What? You did not tell me it was that serious yet! Why didn't you tell me? Are the two of you finally dating? Wait, does your father know about this?"

"Damn it woman must you be such a drama queen?" Kurt teases, but Finn doesn't seem to catch his feasting tone

"Dude."

"Oh relax frankentenn." Kurt says amused, brushing off Finn's comment to look at her, "No, we are not dating...it's still up in the air, but he did ask me to join him for Christmas and well I couldn't say no. And well my dad doesn't know, hence this whole arrangement."

Rachel grins excitedly at him, tugging his hand, "oh but then he HAS to be serious about you. Boys don't just ask random people to spend Christmas with them! Oh Kurt, this is so exciting! You have to tell me _everything_ when you get back. Oh you guys should totally have your first kiss under the mistletoe, that would be so romantic..."

"Kurt shouldn't you be getting ready now? Didn't you tell the dude you'd be there by 2?" Finn asks cutting her off.

She looks over at her boyfriend, appalled at his rudeness but Kurt seems too excited to care and just hurries off to his bedroom. She's kneeling on the couch now looking at her boyfriend in annoyance, "Finn! That was very rude! I was simply sharing my excitement for Kurt, this is such a milestone in his life. I wanted...Finn!"

She suddenly squeals out his name as he tugs at her hips and pulls her body flat on top of his as he places his hands on either side of her face and pulls her in for a long sensual kiss, his hands now moving from her face to her hair, running through the soft curls and tugging at it gently. She sighs into his mouth as she shifts her body so that she is draped over the entire length of his, both her legs fitting snug between his. The thin material of their pyjamas is doing nothing to hide the heat radiating off their bodies, added to the fact that she can feel evidence of his arousal pressing firmly against her thighs. Any annoyance she felt before simply fades away as she relishes in the all too familiar feeling of her boyfriend's lips on hers.

This house arrest the two of them have been enduring for the past two weeks is severely affecting her ability to think clearly when she is finally around her boyfriend, because despite the fact that Kurt is only a few feet away in his bedroom, Rachel really does not seem to care and can only think about picking up exactly where they left off a week ago on her birthday. And Finn seems to have a similar idea, because his hands that were previously tangled in her hair are now slowly caressing her back, sliding under her pyjama top and splaying across her bare back, the pads of his thumbs grazing against her skin. The feeling of his warm hands on her skin sends tingles all along her body. She sighs into his mouth, sucking lightly on his bottom lip as she shifts yet again against his body, this time purposely pressing downward so that her pelvis is now in line with his own. She feels his body respond accordingly, as he moans softly into her mouth before his lips move to her neck, placing soft wet kisses along the length of it.

She sighs in content, titling her head to give him better access. When his hands move to rest on her butt, she can't hold back her moans as he slowly begins to massage it. She opens her legs slightly so that it's his legs that are now between hers as she begins to rock against his thighs, the thin material of their pyjamas creating almost no kind of barrier as she arches her back, grinding her pelvis against his hard on. He grunts in response, his own hips moving in sync with hers. She sighs softly as she starts kissing along his jaw line, just as she feels his fingers tugging at the waist band of her pyjama pants. She can feel his fingers dipping slowly under the material and pressing lightly on her butt, rubbing at the soft material of her panties.

There is sudden very loud, familiar screech and she sits up immediately, Finn grunting in pain at her sudden movement. She looks across the room, her face flaming as she sees Kurt standing at the door his hand over his eyes.

"Sweet Jesus! Couldn't the two of you wait until I leave the house before you do that?" Kurt exclaims his voice going up a few notches than its normal pitch. "Was the 15 minutes I needed to change too long for the two of you to contain yourselves? It's like watching two animals in heat!"

"Dude can you just leave?" Finn asks, exasperated, but despite his annoyed, tone his face is flush and she's sure it's matching her own. She tries to slide off his lap but he has a firm grip on her waist and when she moves slightly she knows exactly why she can't move. Her cheeks pink up even more as she looks across at Kurt who is now trying to make his way towards the armchair with his hand still in front of his face.

"Unfortunately, I forgot my phone in here and clearly, I am being punished for being so absent-minded." Kurt replies dryly as he tries to navigate to the armchair without looking.

Rachel winces as he knocks into the coffee table. She folds her arms across her chest looking at him in exasperation, "You can stop with the antics you know, Finn and I are perfectly decent."

Kurt snorts as he finally removes his hand enough to just grab his phone off the armrest, "And yet this is the second time my eyes need to be cleansed from seeing his hand down your pants. What did I ever do to deserve this kind of torture?"

Rachel rolls her eyes at his dramatics, about to tell him to stop when he holds up his hand. stopping her before she could even begin, "Don't bother with the theatrics princess, I'm leaving now. I have one request. _Please_ refrain from having sex on that couch. We invite people over to sit on that thing!"

Rachel's eyes widen at his insinuation. She looks down at Finn to see that he is smirking, and she immediately slaps him on the chest, turning back to correct Kurt on his assumptions. She frowns when she realizes the other boy has disappeared.

"Does everyone really think that we are having sex?" she asks Finn as she slips off his lap. She is not comfortable with the glee club knowing or discussing the personal details of her and Finn's physical relationship.

Finn shrugs his shoulders in response as he sits up, "Probably. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does Finn! What we do is our business and no one else's! Did you tell Kurt we were having sex?"

"What? God no! Rach, Kurt and I don't talk about those kinds of things. Besides if I told him that, I would have been lying."

He's rambling now and she knows he only does that when he's uncomfortable or trying to get his point across when he thinks he's done something wrong. She realizes that she's probably just over reacting and lets it go as she scoots closer to him on the couch.

"So what are we going to do today then?" she asks him curiously, the reality that they finally have a few hours to themselves finally registering

"Well." Finn trails off in an all too familiar tone as his arm wraps around her waist and he pulls her onto his lap. He grins down at her, lowering his head to brush his lips lightly against her pulse point.

She giggles as his breath tickles her skin, but places her hands on his chest pushing him back slightly, "Not that Finn. This is our first Christmas together. It should be special. We should be doing Christmassy stuff like building a snow man while singing our favourite Carols."

"But I already made us some awesome snowmen." Finn whines, his hands now moving up and down her sides.

"But I didn't get to do it _with_ you." she protest weakly, "I know we exchanged gifts with your family, but I'd like us to start like a Christmas tradition, just the two of us."

She watches as his forehead crinkles slightly in thought before he suddenly lifts her off his lap, much to her surprise as he stands up, "Wait here. I forgot I have something for you."

Before she could even question him, he is already out of the room. Does he have another gift for her or something? He's already given her a beautiful dress, along with a matching sweater which she knows screams more Kurt's doing than anything, but it's the thought that counts and well, the dress is lovely. What else could he possibly have for her? And should she have gotten something extra for him as well? She got him a new Xbox game that he had been talking about for weeks, along with a few shirts and a mixed CD she'd make of all their songs, along with her own Rachel Berry renditions of some of his favourite songs. But now she's wondering if she should have gotten him something else.

Five minutes later, she watches curiously as Finn walks into the room, inconspicuously hiding something behind his back as he grins at her mischievously. He walks towards her slowly. The excitement of getting yet another gift over takes her and she immediately gets on her knees looking at him eagerly, "You got me another gift? You shouldn't have! It's bad enough you have Hanukah, my birthday AND Christmas..."

But her words are suddenly muffled as Finn moves to sit on the couch next to her and bends over to kiss her mid rant. When he pulls back his grin widens, and his hands are still behind his back, "Baby I love you, but you need to shut up for two seconds."

She looks at him in shock; he's being very rude at the moment, interrupting her and telling her to shut up all in one sentence. She's about to tell him just that but suddenly, one of his fingers is on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Sorry, but I would really like to give you this before my family gets back," he says sheepishly finally pulling a small badly wrapped box from behind his back.

A small, badly wrapped jewellery box to be exact.

Her eyes are now the size of saucers as she looks at the box which he is nervously passing from hand to hand. She's 100 percent sure there is a ring in that box, and she knows they are just sixteen and marriage is so out of the question, but the rational part of her mind has flown out of the window since the moment she laid eyes on that box, and she is resisting every fibre in her being to just tackle him while screaming _yes!_ at the top of her lungs. So clearly, her imagination has taken a life of its own, but she really does not care. She is so wrapped up in this fantasy in her head that she completely misses it when Finn begins to speak.

"Rachel? You haven't said anything for a while and it's freaking me out." Finn says nervously as he hands her the box, "Now it's not what you're thinking, well it is but not really...you know what? Just open it first then I'll explain."

Rachel nods, holding back a giggle as he stutters nervously, knowing he would not appreciate her humour. When she pulls off the bright paper with ease, and pulls open the box, she gasps at the sight of the small silver ring nestled in the cotton, a little star shape stud staring back at her.

"I would have gotten gold, but I couldn't afford it." Finn says slightly, embarrass.

She grips the box tightly, not even believing that the little silver ring is really staring back at her, and almost instantly her eyes begin to water. She's probably known from the moment she sang with him that fateful day in the auditorium, that she was going to marry this boy. She has numerous doodles on her notebooks and sheet music, with the words 'Mrs. Finn Hudson' and every other kind of variations scrawled across them. She's always known in her heart of hearts that she will marry this boy, but now that the moment is finally here, that he's actually going to ask her this momentous, life altering question, she feels as though she should get out her camcorder and record this milestone in their lives so that it can forever be caught on tape. She's so overwhelmed that her eyes are now over flowing with tears.

"Crap, you don't like it?" Finn asks, horrified, "I _knew_ I should have gotten the earrings to match your necklace. Damn, baby I'm sorry..."

But he never got finish his apology, because she suddenly tackles him to the couch, one hand gripping the box as her other cups his cheek and she is practically devouring his lips, trying to show him exactly how _much_ she loves the ring. When she finally pulls back because oxygen has become somewhat of a necessity, she places both her hands on his chest the box held firmly between them as she props up her upper body to look at him eagerly.

"So don't you have to ask me a question now?" she asks him cheekily, her fingers fiddling with the cover of the box, "I can't say yes until you ask the question."

The expression he gives her is almost comical if it weren't for the serious circumstance,

"_What_? No! I mean, it's not an engagement ring!" Finn exclaims, but then he suddenly freezes his eyebrows now practically touching his hairline, "Hang on you thought...wait you were going to say yes! Are you _crazy_? We're only 16!"

At his almost disgusted tone, she _freezes_ and quickly scurries off of him, this time her eyes filling with tears for a totally different reason. She throws the box at his chest as she holds back her sobs, "Well I'm sorry Finn, if the idea of marring me is so mortifying."

But before she can move off of the couch, Finn suddenly grabs her around the waist and pushes her back onto it and straddles her waist. She has her hands covering her face as she wipes her eyes. She tries to resist when he pries her hands away from her face, but in the end he is too strong. She looks away from him, refusing to look at the rejection on his face. She can't believe she's been so _stupid_, to actually think he was going to propose, but then for him to _laugh_ in her face at just the idea of marrying her, it breaks her heart more than she cares to admit. She shuts her eyes tightly trying to will her tears to stop falling.

But she is surprised when she feels the soft fluttering of his lips on either of her cheeks and then her lips. She looks up at him with red eyes and he's grinning down at her.

"You. Are. Insane. And. I. Love. You." he says, puncturing each word with a kiss on one part of her face.

She huffs at his words, "But you said..."

Finn sighs as he places both his hands on either side of her face, bracing himself so that his full weight is not over her.

"It's not an engagement ring." Finn says looking her in the eye seriously, "But it _is_ a promise ring. I would never ask you to marry me..."

"See I knew it!" she exclaims slapping, his chest wanting him to move, but he was way too big and heavy for her.

"Would you stop _moving_?" Finn says uncomfortably, his body freezing above hers.

Rachel eyes widen in shock as she slaps his chest again, "I don't believe you! You are practically breaking up with me and yet you are still aroused! So what, do you only want me for my body? I'll have to know Finn Hudson that I..."

"_What_? I just gave you a promise ring! And you think I want to break up with you? Rachel, I _love_ you but sometimes you confuse me more than you normally do." Finn says seriously, "I am giving you a promise ring to show my love or whatever. Besides, you are the one that said 25, after you win Tonys and stuff, I really hope Tony isn't some Broadway dude or something."

She giggles at his words, not even bothering to correct him on his lack of Tony knowledge for the mere fact that he made a reference to their conversation months ago _and_ added to the fact that he is waiting till they are 25. Which, if she is honest with herself, is the ideal time for them to get married. She just got so wrapped up in idea of the ring, without really thinking rationally. She raises her head to kiss him softly, she pulls back slightly and grins up at him, "I love you too."

"So _now_ will you wear the ring?" he asks her with a grin

She smiles eagerly as he moves his hand between their bodies to grab the box. He is now sitting between her legs, both of their right legs hanging off the couch while her left leg is bent. He fumbles slightly with the small ring in his big hand, but when she offers him her right hand he simply grins widely at her as he slips the sliver ring onto her finger. They grin stupidly at each other for a moment before she grabs his tee shirt and pulls him on top of her, giggling at his surprised expression. She tilts her head upwards to meet him in a kiss.

She moans against his mouth as he deepens the kiss, one hand propped up next to her face, the other tugging at her hair gently. She is rubbing her leg against the outer part of his thigh and they moan in unison as Finn bends his arm and thus pressing his body further down on hers. She can feel every inch of him firmly against her and when he rises slightly, she protests weakly at the loss of contact and hikes her leg up further to wrap it around his waist and pulls him closer to her, both of them groaning at the new contact. He's running his tongue along her ear lobe, lightly nibbling on it. Her stomach muscles clench as her body heats up at his ministrations, and she arches her hips against his.

"Rach." He moans out softly in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

She groans as his hips begin to move in time with her own. Each time their pelvises would meet, they both would groan loudly. She sighs when she feels him shift lower, his finger now tracing a slow line along the spare bit of her stomach that is exposed due to her shirt riding up. Finn slowly moves his fingers along the waist band of her pants. He tugs gently on the bright coloured string, and looks up at her questioningly. She can see the desire and eagerness written across his face. She bites her lip in contemplation, but then she remembers what happened on her birthday and how that feeling of need and want totally consumed her, and before she knows what she's doing, she nods at Finn giving him the permission he needs. He grins at her excitedly, but despite his obvious eagerness, he slowly takes his time in undoing the drawstrings of her pyjama pants.

They haven't really done this before. That night in her bathroom, she was still wearing her skirt _and_ her panties. Finn has touched her before, but there has always been the barriers of her clothes, and now for the first time she's going to be in only her underwear in front of him, and she's pretty sure much less after that, and she's really nervous of what he will think. She doesn't own what magazines consider sexy underwear, she only owns regular cotton underwear. The one she's wearing now is her most fancy underwear and its small little boy shorts with little golden stars plastered across it.

She raises her hips and allows him to pull off her pyjama pants so that she is now lying on the couch in only her underwear and pyjama top. She bites her lip in apprehension, watching as he chucks her pants to the ground and then looks at her. One of his hands is on her hips, while the other rests on the back of the couch. He looks at her for a brief moment before he closes his eyes. She frowns, wondering what is going through his mind until he groans loudly, his grip tightening on her waist.

"_Fuck_ Rach," He groans and then looks at her sheepishly, "Sorry."

She giggles at his apology, knowing that he knows she does not approve of such profanity. She's just about to open her mouth when he leans over her body and gives her an open mouthed kiss. As the kiss deepens, she moans when she feels his fingers that were resting on her hip, now caress her inner thigh. She moves her right leg to hook around his that is hanging off the couch, opening her legs for him. Her hips jerk involuntarily as she feels the feather light touches of his fingers running along the fabric of her panties. They both groan has he gets a small preview of how aroused she truly is. She bites her lips, holding back a groan when she hears Finn call out to her. Opening her eyes she looks at him and sees the question in his eyes and she nods her head silently.

Slowly he hooks his fingers in her underwear and she closes her legs, raising her hips to allow him to pull it off of her. When she lowers her hips, she can feel the rough material of the couch on her bare butt, and her cheeks flame up in embarrassment. She looks up to see Finn smiling at her, his hand now moving to cup her face.

"You okay?" he asks softly, his thumb brushing against her cheek, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She smiles at his thoughtfulness, but shakes her head, rising slightly to kiss him heatedly on the lips, "I want to. I'm just a little nervous."

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Finn says sincerely kissing her again,

He moves back to his previous position, grabbing her left leg and placing a soft kiss at the junction of her knee before propping her leg against the back of the couch. She's never been so completely exposed before, and her cheeks flame yet again, but she feels Finn's hand on her bare upper thigh, rubbing small circles on her skin, his actions soothing her. When he finally _touches_ her, she gasps as her hips jerk slightly. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to just feel. She feels his finger moving slowly up and down her entrance, no doubt gathering the wetness that is already there. She can't hold back the moan this time as she throws back her head, her hand clutching the cushion of the couch. They both groan in unison when Finn slips one finger in. She feels her inner walls clenching around his finger, her hips rising slightly.

"_Oh Finn_," She moans out, not even recognizing her own voice, as he slowly starts to move his finger in and out of her.

He shifts her right leg a bit, thus widening her stance as he begins to pick up a rhythm, moving his finger slowly at first but then picking up speed. Her head is pressed back against the cushion as she gasps with each movement of his fingers, until suddenly, she feels a second finger enter her. This time, she groans loudly at the sensation and her hips buckle as Finn picks up his original speed. She slowly adjusts herself to the addition, but before long, she is moving her hips and meeting his thrusts just as enthusiastically. She feels her body teetering towards the edge but yet, not enough for her to completely lose it. But when Finn's thumb brushes against her clit, her entire body shakes at the single movement, and her hips begin to move frantically against his fingers, begging for a release.

"Do you like that?" Finn asks, and she knows it's not some form of dirty talk, but that he's truly surprised at her reaction to his touch.

"Yeah..." She grunts, for the first time in her life, not being able to form a coherent sentence.

But that single word is all the encouragement Finn needed, and his fingers are moving rapidly in and out of her, while his thumb rubs against her clit, adding a little more pressure than before. She gasps loudly as her hips rise yet again to meet his thrusts, and she is getting frantic now as her hips rock against his fingers, his thumb circling her clit yet again, and suddenly the sensation is all too much for her and she's screaming his name as she finally has her release. And just as she says his name, he hears her own name coming from his lips and his hand, the one that was not doing such wonderful things to her, is gripping onto her knee for dear life.

Her chest is heaving when she finally opens her eyes, looking up at Finn who is looking at her in awe, his own breathing laboured and his eyes dilated as he looks at her. He grins as he gently pulls out his fingers and leans over her body to kiss her slowly. When he pulls back, he doesn't move and his body is now just looming over hers and he is grinning at her stupidly, "That was so freaking _hot_."

She giggles at his tone, filled with wonderment, her hand moving to cup his cheek and pulling him down for another kiss, "Do you want me to?"

"I...uh...sorta...you know... when you did." He says slightly embarrassed, "Baby, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

She giggles at his admission, about to pull him in for another kiss when the sound of "Rocking Around the Christmas tree" cuts through the silence. She frowns when he scrambles for the phone, looking at her in horror, "It's my Mom."

She looks at him in terror for a moment, but then relaxes when she remembers that his mother is on the phone and thus cannot see what they are up to. With a slight sigh she looks at him, listening to the tail end of his conversation, which isn't much as all he is doing is humming in response, but when he does hang up the phone though he is looking at her in alarm.

"You gotta change." He says hurriedly, grabbing her discarded underwear and handing it to her, "Mom said they had enough helpers so she and Burt are coming back now."

"_What_?" she screeches, grabbing her underwear and slipping it on quickly, and then slipping off the couch to grab her pants that were on the floor, "How far are they?"

"They are stopping at the gas station first.' Finn answers frantically as he stands up, "I need to uh- shower."

Rachel frowns in confusion, until she notices the obvious wet spot on the front of his pants, She pinks slightly, but nods at him as he hurries off. But before he could leave, he looks at her, his eyes wide.

"Kurt!"

"What...Oh _Kurt_! There is no way he's going to get back here in time!" Rachel moans as she grabs Finn's discarded phone to dial Kurt's number, "Oh we're going to be in so much trouble! If your parents reach back before Kurt gets here, they are going to know we were here on our own, and your Mom will have to call my dads. I'm going to lose all my phone privileges and we won't be able to communicate _ever_ again. Oh Finn, what if they forbid me from ever seeing you again? I don't think I could survive that! We'd be like a modern day Romeo and Juliet! And although that _does_ sound romantic, I don't think I could handle that sort of heartache. What if my dads decide to move states to keep us apart?"

"Babe chill!" Finn says, amused as he walks up to her, gripping her shoulders. He places a soft kiss on her cheek, "Call Kurt. We'll figure something out."

She nods in agreement turning her attention back to his phone as he leaves. She places the phone by her ear and taps her foot impatiently against the carpet, "Pick up! Come on pick up!"

When she gets no response, she growls in annoyance, and presses the redial button yet again. This time when she _does_ get an answer she doesn't bother with a greeting,

"Kurt. We have a serious problem."

* * *

_So what did you guys think?_

_Reviews are love ;)_


End file.
